nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Custom Robo: Battle Revolution
Custom Robo: Battle Revolution (Custom Robo in America) is a GameCube video game developed by Noise and the first game in the Custom Robo series to be released in America. Plot The game starts with the main character and his father's last meeting where the father gives him a watch. Several years later, the main character is a young man needing a job. He recently recieved a letter of his father's last words to him before dying which were for him to become a robo commander. In an attempt to do so, he attempts to join the bounty hunters, "Steel Hearts" but is initially denied because he doesn't have a robo. In order to show the main character that he is unprepared for this job, Ernest, the owner of "Steel Hearts", sends him to tag along with Harry, a bounty hunter for Steel Hearts, on a real case where they help the police at the lab under attack. While there, the main character comes across the under development Ray 01 and it is registered to him and thus begins the first fight and his career as a bounty hunter for Steel hearts. While doing various jobs and errands, the crew comes across the Z-Syndicate, a criminal organization with some nefarious purpose and a mysterious self-guided robo that is known as Rahu causing various problems in the city. Afterwards, the police reveal that long ago Rahu was an invisible organic being that destroyed most of the world that was eventually stopped when it was trapped in a child's toy robot. It was eventually beaten through the popularization Robo battling. The domed city that everybody was living was the last santcuary of humanity. Afterwards Rahu fled and rested. The Z Syndicate was originally formed by the main character's father to be prepared to combat Rahu and finally defeat him. Unfortunately, he died and now the Z-Syndicate wants to capture Rahu and control its power for their purposes. The watch the father had originally given the main character is the key to destroying Rahu and then, the main character and the other forces of Steel Hearts join together to finally defeat Rahu. After the events of the final bsattle, the city wishes to hold a grand celebratory tournament to celebrate the defeat of Rahu that a tournament that takes place in every locale the main character visited each with their own rules. Gameplay The main gameplay takes place in the holosseum, a tiny battle arena where players send their Custom Robos to fight. The gameplay is basically an arena fighter where up to 4 players duke it out in the holosseum. The first part of the battle is the launcher where you all on a platform to be fired into the aena from cannons. Once fired you land where you pointed at where you are a cube, on this cube is a number from 1-6 where you want the number to count down to 0. It'll speed up if you mash buttons. The next part of the battle is the actual combat. The point is to use the weapon parts you selected earlier to fight your opponents. B is fire, A is jump and pressing it in the air has you do an air dash, Y selects your target and X does a mid air dash. L drops a Pod while R fires a bomb. The point is to get your Oppenent's HP to drop to 0. A huge part of this game is customizing your robo, which you get to customize prior to each fight. Each part affects your Robo differently greatly affecting your play style so, careful selection of parts can help in fights greatly. Parts In this game, your fighter is largely customizable made up 5 different parts: Body, Gun, Pod, Bomb and Legs. Unfortunately, the only way to unlock these parts is through playing the main story. Illegal parts are powerful parts and banned from tournament play. They can be used in free play fights Body *Ray 01 *Splendor *Glory *Ray Legend (Illegal) *Ray Warrior (Illegal) *Milky Way *Earth *Sol *Athena (Illegal) *Metal Ape *Metal Bear *Metal Ox *Swift *Shrike *Peregrine *Javelin *Glaive *Halberd *Rakensen (Illegal) *Criminal *Buggy *Juggler *Defender *Seeker *Breaker *Ruhiel(Illegal) *Rahu I(Illegal) *Rahu II (Illegal) *Rahu III (Illegal) *Seal Head *Dour Head *Tank Head *Chickenheart *Oil Can Gun *Basic *3-Way *Gatling *Vertical *Sniper *Stun *Hornet *Flame *Dragon *Splash *Left/Right Arc *Shotgun *Rayfall *Bubble *Eagle *V Laser *Magnum *Needle *Starshot *Glider *Homing Star *Trap *Drill *Titan *Claw *Knuckle *Afterburner *Blade *Meteor Storm *Twin Fang *Gravity *Phoenix *Left/Right Pulse *Sword Storm *Ion *Flare *Left/Right 5-Way *Halo *Wave Laser(Illegal) *X Laser (Illegal) *Crystal Strike (Illegal) *Wyrm (Illegal) *Raptor (Illegal) *Waning/Waxing Arc (Illegal) *Rahu I(Illegal) *Rahu II(Illegal) *Rahu III(Illegal) *Can Several Bombs and Pods have Letters after them. This is what they stand for: *B (Burst)- Blows opponent sideways slowly, blast lingers *C (Cyclone)- Blows opponent slowly upwards *D (Destroy)- Blows opponent diagonally upwards, blast lingers *F (Flipper)- Blows opponent sideways *G (Gazer)- Blows opponent upwards *H (Horizon)- Blows opponent slowly sideways *K (Knockdown)- Will always knock opponent down *P (Pillar)- Blows opponent upwards, blast lingers *S (Stun)- Immobilizes target *T (Traction)- Pulls opponent towards you *X (Explosion)- Blows opponent diagonally high in the air Bombs *Standard (Normal, F, K, S, X) *Wave *Straight (G, S, T) *Left/Right Flank (H) *Left/Right Wave *Burrow (D,P) *Freeze *Tomahawk(B,G) *Gemini (B,P) *Submarine (D P K) *Crescent (C K P) *Dual (Normal, C) *Arcobat *Delta *Wall *Smash *Double Mine *Geo Trap *Titan *Treble(Illegal) *Wyvern (Illegal) *Waning/ Waxing Arc (Illegal) *Grand CRoss (illegal) *Can Pods *Standard (Normal, F) *Seeker (F,G) *Speed (D,P) *Cockroach (G,H) *Dolphin (Normal, G) *Spider (Normal, G) *Sky Freeze *Ground Freeze *Feint (F,G) *Float (F) *Jumping (B,G) *Diving *Wave *Satellite (Normal, H) *Beast(F) *Trio (H) *Wall *Reflection *Caboose(C,T,X) *Twin Flank (F,G) *Umbrella *Throwing (D,P) *Double Wave *Titan *Cheetah (Illegal) *Wolf Spider (Illegal) *Orca (Illegal) *Penumbra I (Illegal) *Penumbra II (Illegal) *Penumbra III (Illegal) *Can Legs *Standard *High Jump *Ground *Formula *Stabilizer *Short thrust *Long Thrust *Quick Jump *Feather *Wide Jump *Booster *Swallow (Illegal) *Raven (Illegal) *Eclispe (Illegal) *Ultimate (Illegal) *Can Videos Category:Nintendo GameCube games Category:2004 video games Category:Fighting games Category:Custom Robo Category:Nintendo games Category:Noise games Category:Games published by Nintendo